Theoretically Impossible
by NYKIDDO
Summary: Forks High does IFLURTZ, what hppends when Bella gets someone she hates? ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) IFLURTZ is this thing they did at my school. It's where you take a survey they put it through a machine and they match your answers up with other peoples answers around the school to see who's is best compatible with who.

**BPOV**

I hate these stupid IFLUTRZ things! They do them every year and they don't mean anything. It's just a piece of paper that says I have stuff in common with people in the school. I seriously think that someone just got bored and said "hey, let's make a survey for the students to take!"

"Bella, come on you have to buy yours!" Alice wined. Yeah, did I mention you have to pay two dollars for it… What a rip!

"No," I said.

"Yes, we all bought ours!" she said, "Edward, you have to get yours too." Edward. Edward is my best friend Alice's brother, so I'm stuck with having to talk to him. Frankly he drives me nuts, I can't stand him.

"I'm not buying it, Alice," Edward said.

"Why?" she said, "It's fun, I got Emmett as my number two and Jasper as my number one."

"I thought they had ten names on each paper," I said.

"Well, mine has two," she said.

"Emmett got Angela as his number two and Rose as his number one. Jasper got Angela has his number two and me as his number one, and Rose got Tyler as her number two and Emmett as her number one," Alice said.

"Come on, Bella, just get yours," Rose said.

"NO!" I said.

"Fine," Alice said. She walked away two minutes later she came back with two envelopes.

"Oh God," Edward and I said simultaneously.

We looked at each other, "Don't copy me," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Here," she said, giving us our envelopes. We both opened ours. When they were opened we both froze has we read it. Then looked at each other, and then back to the paper.

"What?!" Rose asked.

"Show us!" Alice said. We turned our papers around to show them. Everyone gasped as they read them.

We each had one name on our papers and in big letters across mine it said: **1. Edward Cullen.** In big letters across his it said: **1. Isabella Swan.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

This cannot be happening to me! He can't possible be the person I'm most compatible with! I could at least get two names; therefore he's not the only one!

Everyone stood in front of us, shocked. They all stared at our papers. "Oh my god," Alice said.

"There is no way that's right," Emmett said. Emmett's my older brother; he's dating Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister. Jasper's dating Alice.

"Yes there is!" Rose and Alice said simultaneously.

"No there's not!" I said.

"We've always thought you two would be good together," Rose said, "We've just never told you that."

I stared at them, shocked. They know how much I hate Edward, and here they are saying I'd look good with him! How could they do that?!

"I'm going to class," I said. I turned around and headed to my class.

…..

After school we all went to the Cullen's house, like we always do. We walked in and Esme greeted all of us, she had always been like a second mom to all of us.

"How was school?" Esme asked as she cooked.

"Awesome!" Alice said, bouncing up and down, "The IFLURTZ came out today!"

"Really?" Esme said, "Let me see!" I chuckled she really was like a little kid. "Edward, Bella, let me see yours," she said.

I sighed and reached into my bag to get mine. I went to hand mine to her at the same time as Edward was. My hand bumped into his and I felt an electric shock.

I pulled my hand back, "You shocked me," I said.

"No," he said, "You shock me."

"Can't we all just get along?" Emmett said. Esme chuckled and took our papers.

"Wow," Esme said, "This is…. Impossible?"

"Thank you," I said, I turned to Rose and Alice, "Told you so."

"What did they say?" Esme asked.

"They said that me and Bella look good together," Edward said.

"You do," Esme said. Then she went back to cooking.

"Oh my god!" Edward and me said.

"Don't copy me," Edward mocked from earlier. I stuck my tongue out at him. I heard everyone laugh from behind us.

"Told you so," Rose said. I sat down and rolled my eyes.

…..

That night Rose and I spent the night at the Cullen's house with Alice, "Bella," Alice said, "I was thinking…"

"Oh good god," I said.

"No, just hear me out," she said.

"Okay, I'm listening," I said.

"I was thinking that maybe you should hang out with Edward," she said.

"I knew I wasn't going to like this," I mumbled.

"Come on, Bella," Alice said, "He's on your paper. You two must have something in common."

"More like everything," Rose mumbled.

"No one asked you," I said, looking at Rose. She chuckled.

"All I'm saying is maybe you two should get to know each other before you judge each other," she said, "Please." Then she gave me that look, the look that she always uses to get me to go shopping with her.

"Edward already said that he'd hang out with you for at least a night," Rose said.

"Really?" I asked, she nodded. I sighed, "Fine, but just once!"

"Yay!" they squealed. What have I gotten myself into?"

REVIEW!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

What had I agreed to? The chick drives me nuts and I agreed to hang out with her. That's technically like saying I'd date her.

"Are you ready, Eddie?" Emmett asked, "Ha ha ready Eddie, that rhymes."

"Clever," I said, sarcastically.

"Hey, you know that was funny," he said. I shook my head and walked into the living room and found Bella, Alice, and Rose waiting.

"Ready?" Jasper asked.

"Yup!" Alice said, jumping off the couch.

"Sure," Bella said getting up.

"We're going to take three cars," Alice said, "Bella, you can ride with Edward."

Bella sighed, "Fine," she said, walking over to my car.

"Have fun," Alice mouthed with a smile. I rolled my eyes and climbed into the car.

It was quiet for a while until Bella spoke, "I can't believe I agreed to this," she said.

"I can't believe you got in the car," I said.

"Shut up," she said, "I'm just trying to make them happy." We got to this park and Alice came and whispered in my ear.

"Walk with her," she said, "Play 20 questions or something."

I groaned, "Fine," I said.

I walked over to Bella, "What does she want us to do now?" she asked.

"Take a walk and play 20 questions," I said.

She groaned and started to walk. We started asking each other questions and found out some pretty cool stuff about her.

"Your turn," Bella said,

"Umm… Why did you move to Forks?" I asked, "I mean, I remember when you moved here, but I never knew why."

She was quiet for a minute, "I had to move in with my dad, because my mom died," she said.

I stopped walking, "I'm so sorry, Bella," I said, "I had no idea."

She looked at me, "It's fine," she said, "I know you didn't know."

"I am sorry though," I said. She went to step toward me but she lost her balance and fell forward, I caught her.

She looked up at me and I got lost in her eyes. I never realized how beautiful she was before.

"You have pretty eyes," she said.

"You're beautiful all together," I said. Then we both leaned in and kissed.

**REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I don't understand how I can hate the guy but be making out with him, and it's not like I didn't want to make out with him either, because if I didn't want to I could just pull away, but I actually wanted this. I wanted to be kissing him right now, his hands my waist, my hands in his hair. But maybe he doesn't want this…

I pulled away and looked at him. "I'm sorry," he said, "I couldn't help myself."

I nodded, "Maybe we should go back to the car," I said. He nodded and we headed back.

…

Later that night I was sitting on Alice's bed thinking. Thinking about if it was possible that I could like Edward.

Then Rosalie and Alice came in. "You okay?" Rose asked. I shook my head no.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

I took a deep breath. "Is it bad if I actually like Edward?" I asked.

"No, you can be his friend," Alice said, "No big deal."

"I don't think she means likes him like that," Rose said, "Do you Bella?"

"No," I said, "I mean _like_ him."

"No, Bella," Rose said, "There's nothing wrong with that, but what happened?"

"We talked," I said, "And not like we hated each other, like friends. I found out a lot more about him. Then…. Then we kissed." Rose and Alice squealed.

"Then what?" Alice asked.

"I pulled away," I said, "I thought 'what if he doesn't want to kiss me'. So I pulled away…. Guys I really think I like him. I don't know what to do." Rose hugged me and I cried. I've never been in a situation like this, and the last person I every thought it would be over is Edward Cullen.

**EPOV**

I was sitting in my room, thinking. Thinking about Bella, and that kiss. That kiss was perfect, but then she pulled away. Like she didn't want it, but I did… Does that mean I like her?

Just then Jasper and Emmett came in. "What's up man?" Emmett said.

"Nothing… Just thinking," I said.

"About what?" Jasper asked.

"… Bella…" I said.

"Whoa! Did he just say Bella?" Emmett said.

"Yes he did," Jasper said, "Why are you thinking about Bella?"

"We talked and I found out that she's actually very nice," I said, "Then we kissed."

"ALRIGHT EDWARD!" Emmett said.

"But she pulled away," I said, "But I didn't want her to pull away."

"You like her," Jasper said.

"I can't like her," I said, getting up, "She's Bella. We've hated each other since the first grade. We've never gotten along. How could I like her now?"

"Don't ask me," Jaz said, "You've the one that kissed her." I thought about it and I realized he was right. I liked Bella…

**REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

I had stayed up all night thinking about if I really liked Bella, and, no matter how I looked at it, I still couldn't deny that I liked her.

So the next day I walked into school, knowing I had to face the fact that I liked her. I pulled up to school and I saw everyone standing at Emmett's car. Bella was there too… I never realized how beautiful she really was. Her eyes, her smile… Even her voice and smile, she's beautiful.

I climbed out of my car and walked over to them. "Hey," I said, "What's going on?"

Bella looked at me… I saw something in her eyes… I couldn't quiet place it though, "I… I need to go to class," Bella said. Then she turned around and ran down the hall.

"Did I say something?" I asked.

Rose looked at me and smiled, "Since when do you care if you upset her?" she asked.

"Shut up, Rose," I said.

She laughed, "You like her," she said. Then she walked away too. I groaned and walked into the school.

….

I went through the first four classes and was now headed to lunch. As soon as I walked into the lunchroom I saw Jessica and Bella arguing… Again.

"You're such a bitch," Bella said.

"No," Jessica said, "You're just mad he didn't want you anymore." Everyone in the lunchroom grew quiet… Everyone knew about James and Bella's relationship. Bella thought he loved her but then he left her for some Tanya chick.

Bella turned and ran out of the lunchroom, Jessica smiled triumphantly. I turned around and ran after Bella. I saw her sitting on the ground next to the building.

I walked over to her and kneeled down beside her. I reached out to touch her face. She pulled back really fast. She looked at me there were tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay, Bella," I said, "It's just me." She stared at me for a couple minutes and I pulled her into my arms, "It's okay, Bella," I whispered again. She cried in my arms… I wanted to take all her pain away.

**REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

I walked into the cafeteria, and I was going to go to Alice, when Jessica "accidentally" bumped into me.

"Watch were you're going bitch!" she said.

"You're such a bitch," I said.

"No," Jessica said, "You're just mad he didn't want you anymore." Everyone in the lunchroom grew quiet, they all now what had happened to me, everyone knew. I turned around and ran out of the cafeteria.

I didn't want a reminder of that day. I didn't even want to think about him or Tonya, or anything that had to do with him. I sat down and leaned against a wall and cried.

I was sitting there for a couple minutes I felt someone touch my face. I pulled back really fast and looked up. I saw Edward kneeling next to me, he looked sad. It was actually more of a mixture of pissed and upset. I really have know idea why he'd be feeling either of those thing, but he was.

"It's okay, Bella," he said, "It's just me." I stared at him for a couple minutes, shocked. Then he pulled me into his arms. "It's okay, Bella," he whispered again.

I cried in his arms. I felt kind of awkward being in my best friends brothers arms, her brother that I hate, but at the same time it felt right.

"You don't have to this you know?" I said quietly into his shirt.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Pretend to care," I said.

He pulled me back to look at him. "I'm not pretending," he said, "I do care. I'll beat their asses if you want. Do you want me to go back and kick some ass?"

I chuckled, "No," I said, "I'm fine."

"Okay," he said. Then he stood up and helped me up off the ground.

"Bella!" I heard. I turned and saw my brother coming down the hall. "You okay, Bella?" he asked, pulling me in for a hug.

"I'm fine, Em," I said.

"Good," he said, "Because I was about to kick some ass."

"That's what I said!" Edward said. I laughed and he looked at me and smiled. I'm not sure why he looked randomly happy, but he did.

The rest of the day was somewhat awkward. People were staring at me and stuff. Then I saw someone I didn't want to see, James.

He walked up to me, "Miss me?" he asked, with a smile.

"Not really," I said.

"Don't lie to yourself," he said.

"I'm not," I said. I went to walk around him but he got in my way, "You know you're not as irresistible as you think."

"You use to think I was," he said.

"Then I found my brain."

"I heard you missed me," he said. He reached out to touch me but I pulled away and ran. I ran down to the field where I knew Emmett would be practicing.

When I got in sight of the field I saw Emmett sitting on the bleachers. One of his teammates looked up at me. "Dude, what's wrong with your sister?" he asked.

Emmett turned around and looked at me. A soon as he saw me him, Jasper, and Edward ran toward me. Emmett grabbed me, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"James was talking to me," I said, "Then he tried to touch me. I just want him out of my life."

"It's okay, Bells," Emmett said, "We'll take care of him."

"No!" I said, "Don't leave me alone."

"I wont," he said. "Edward, stay with her. Me and Jazz will go find that douche." I felt Edward's arms go around me. I felt save with him, almost as safe as I do with Emmett, maybe even safer.

"I'll take her to my place," Edward said.

"Thanks, Man," Emmett said. Edward led me to his car and took me to his house. I must've fallen asleep on the way because the next thing I remembered was Edward carrying me into his house. He talked to his mom for a second, and then carried me to his room. I felt his lips on my forehead.

"I wish I could take the pain away," he whispered. Then he laid down next to me. _I wish you knew that you do_, I thought.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

When I saw Bella running down to the field I panicked. Emmett, Jazz, and I ran to her. As soon as we reached her she dove into Emmett's arms.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked her. Emmett was THE MOST over protective big brother I know. If he had to he would probably murder this whole entire school just to for Bella.

"James was talking to me," she said, "Then he tried to touch me. I just want him out of my life." I wanted to go and find him and rip his head off. He tried to touch my Bella… Did I just call her mine?

"It's okay, Bells," Emmett said, "We'll take care of him."

"No!" I said, "Don't leave me alone." I hated seeing her like this. She was so upset and scared. I just wanted her to feel better. I wanted to take her pain away. Make her feel safe again.

"I wont," he said. "Edward, stay with her. Me and Jazz will go find that douche." I nodded and pulled Bella into my arms. I felt her relax a little, I'm not sure why.

"I'll take her to my place," I said.

"Thanks, Man," Emmett said. I led Bella to my car. We were both really quiet at first. I looked over to say something to Bella and I saw that she had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful. I wanted her to sleep in my arms.

I pulled into the driveway and gently carried Bella out of the car, trying not to wake her. It felt so right her being in my arms. I walked inside and Esme came running over. "Is she okay?" she asked, in a panicked voice. Esme was a like a mom to all of our friends. She's sat with Bella in the hospital every time she's been there… And that's a lot.

"She's tired," I whispered, "She had a long day."

She looked at Bella and looked at me, "You love her don't you?" she asked.

I looked down at Bella, "Why wouldn't I love her?" I asked. Esme smiled and I quietly carried Bella up to my room. I gently laid her in my bed.

I placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I wish I could take the pain away," I whispered. Then I lay beside her go to sleep too.

Then I heard, very faintly, Bella said, "I wish you knew that you do."

I sat up really fast and looked over at her. Did she really just answer me? She looked like she was asleep. Then I remember something from many sleepovers here and at her house growing up. Bella talks in her sleep. I smiled slightly.

Bella may have heard what I said, but still, she said that I take her pain away. I make her feel better. I take her pain away. Not James. Not Charlie. Not Emmett. Me. I make her feel better.

I smiled and laid back down and watched as the angel in my bed slept…. God I love her.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

Later on I woke up to people talking. I looked up and saw Emmett and Edward whispering, "Em?" I said.

He looked at me. Then he was at my side, "Hey, Bells," he said, "You feel better?"

"Yeah," I said. I looked over and saw Edward standing at the end of the bed, "Thanks, Edward," I said.

He smiled, "Anytime," he said. I smiled back.

"We took care of James," Emmett said, "I don't think he'll mess with you anymore."

"Thanks," I said.

"No one messes with my sister," he said. I laughed. "So, according to Alice, we're spending the night to night."

"Okay," I said. I sat up and followed him out the door. Then I stopped and turned back to face Edward. "Thanks again for taking care of me, Edward," I said.

"Of course," he said, "I'll always have your back, Bells." I smiled and hugged him before walking away.

**EPOV**

BELLA HUGGED ME!

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I climbed into Emmett's jeep so we could go to the house and get some clothes. I was really excited about spending the night at the Cullen's. I mean I have spent the night millions of times before, but for some reason this time was different.

"You like him," Emmett said.

I looked at him, "What?" I asked.

"You like Edward," he said, "Just admit it."

"No I don't!" I said.

He laughed, "Yes you do!" he said, "Bella and Edward sitting in a tree!"

I laughed, "Grow up!"

"Where's the fun in that?" he said. I laughed again, "So you going to admit it?" he asked.

I sighed, "Fine, I like Edward," I said, "Happy?"

"Very," he said with a smile, "Use protection." I hit him and he just laughed.

**EPOV**

When Emmett and Bella came back we all sat in the living room and played video games. Well, the guys played, the girls just kind of watched.

"Can I play?" Rose said after a while.

"Here," I said, giving her my controller.

"Thank you," she said, taking my seat. I got up and sat where she was, next to Bella. Score!

Bella was sitting in-between Alice and me. After a few minutes Bella laid down so her head was on Alice's lap and her feet were on mine. I glanced at Alice and she gave me that look that said "you know you like this." I just glared at her.

**BPOV**

After we watched a movie it was about 3 in the morning, so everyone decided to go to bed. The guys were in Edward's room and the girls were in Alice's.

About an hour after just laying there I got up and went down stairs to get a drink. I walked into the kitchen and flipped on the light.

"Who's that?" I heard from the living room. I walked in and saw Edward on the couch.

"It's me," I said.

He turned around really fast and looked at me. "Bella," he said, "You okay?"

"Yeah," I said, walking over to sit next to him, "I couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same," he said. We were both quiet for a minute, "Can I ask you something?" Edward said. I nodded, "Why do you hate me?"

I looked at him, "I don't hate you, Edward," I said; he gave me one of those looks that said liar. "Anymore," I said. My feelings for him weren't even close to hate.

He chuckled, "Then why did you hate me?"

"Why did you hate me?" I countered.

He smiled, "I asked you first," he said.

"I don't know," I said. He just nodded, "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't," he said, "But I'm not sure why hated you before."

"So you don't hate me anymore?" I asked, hopefully.

He smiled, "No," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

He reached out and brushed my hair back, "You're to pretty to hate," he said softly. I felt my cheeks start to blush.

"Thank you," I whispered, to afraid to talk any louder than that. Then Edward leaned forward and kissed me.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

Some how I ended up on the couch with Edward on top of me, kissing me. It felt amazing. His hands on my waist, his lips on mine. I didn't want it to end.

Which is why I think for what I didn't next I should be in a mental facility, "Stop," I said.

Edward pulled back to look at me, "What's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I can't," I said, "I can't do this."

He sat up and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry," he said.

I sat up too. "Don't be," I said, "I just… I think we should do this right. Try friendship first. I mean we went from hating each other to making out on our couch."

He nodded, "Okay," he said, "Whatever you want." He leaned forward and brushed my hair back, "I'll wait for you, Bella," he whispered. I leaned forward and hugged him. He sighed and said something on the lines of, "That feels nice."

….

The next morning I woke up to my brother's big mouth, "Whoa! What 's going on out here?" I groaned and rolled over. There was a very good smell in my face. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Edward waking up beside me.

"What's going on?" he mumbled.

"I think we fell asleep," I said.

He looked down at me, "I guess so," he said, with a smile.

"Is anyone going to answer me?" Emmett said.

I sat up on the couch, holding back a groan when Edward moved his arms, because they felt nice on my body, holding me close to his. "Nothing," I said, "Last night I came down to get a drink and he was down here. We were talking and we must've feel asleep on the couch."

"That's it?" Alice asked.

"That's it," I said, glaring at her.

"Well that's no fun," Rose said, walking away.

"So are you two…" Jasper asked.

"We're friends," I said.

"Friends?" Emmett asked.

"Friends," Edward said.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

It was hard to just be friends with Bella, but if that's what she wanted I'd give her that. It was killing me just to be in the same room as her.

….

The next day I was walking into the school and the next thing I knew something hit me in the head… Hard.

**(A/N) I know it's short but the next one will be longer. REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

I woke up in a big room tied to a chair. "Oh, look. He's awake," someone said.

"Where the hell am I?" I said.

"Well," the voice said, "You are locked in a room."

"Who are you?" I said.

"Well," he said, "I'm James and I hear you want my girl and, you see, that's just not going to fly."

**BPOV**

I hadn't seen Edward all day and I was getting kind of worried about him. "Alice?" I said, "Where's Edward?"

"He's not here?" she asked, "We left at the same time."

"I haven't seen him all day," I said. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Bella," a voice said.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"The man that took your little boyfriend," he said, "Next time you'll date me." Then the line went dead.

"Oh my god," I said.

"What?" Alice asked. I couldn't answer her, the world was spinning. I caught onto the table next to me.

"Bella?" Alice said. Then everything went black.

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

I woke up to Emmett's voice, "Bella!" he said, "Bella!" I moaned.

"Can you hear me, Isabella?" Someone said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Can you hear me, Isabella?" the voice said again.

"I think everyone can hear you when you're yelling like that," I said.

Emmett laughed, "That's my girl," he said. I looked around and realized I was lying in a hospital bed. Everyone was there, even Esme and Carlisle.

"Bella," Alice said, "Do you remember what happened?"

I thought for a minute and then nodded. I felt tears in my eyes. "I got a call," I said, "I think it was James, he said he was the man that took my little boyfriend."

"Who's your boyfriend?" someone asked.

I looked up and saw a cop in the corner, "He's a cop who's looking for Edward," Alice said softly.

"Oh," I said, "I don't have a boyfriend. The only person who he would think to call my boyfriend is Edward."

He stepped closer, "Why would he call Edward your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Because every one does since I've known him for so long people like to think we're dating," I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"No," I said, getting aggravated, "I love him. I love him more than anything and now he might not ever know that because he's gone, and instead of looking for him you're questioning me!" I was in tears now.

Emmett pulled me into his arms, "I think you're done now," he said, "I think you should go." I heard Alice crying.

Esme came over and sat on the other side of me, "Sweetie, they'll find him," she said, crying.

"Aren't I suppose to be comforting you?" I sobbed, "I mean your son's gone, he's just my friend."

"Yes," she said, "But the love you two have for each other tops the love I have for him."

"He loves me?" I asked.

"Duh!" everyone said.

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

Me, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice couldn't go to school the next day. A cop went and got all of our work. They said they didn't want to risk anything happening to any of us. If they took Edward they might take us, expectually me.

"This is so boring!" Emmett said, "We can't even go anywhere!" Emmett and I were currently sitting in the living room and there was cops guarding the house. There were also cops over at the Cullen's.

"I've got an idea," I said. I got up and opened the front door to talk to one of the cops.

"Yes, Bella," he said.

"We're really bored. Can we go over to the Cullen's or something?" I asked.

He looked at the other cop and then they both shrugged, "I don't see why not," he said, "Let me call your father and check."

"Thanks," I said. Then I went inside, "They're going to ask dad if we can go to the Cullen's."

"Sweet!" Emmett said, "You think Rose and Jazz are there?"

"Probably," I said, "Aren't their parents out of town?"

"Yeah I think so," he said.

Then the cop walked in, "Your dad said that you can go over there," he said, "We need to bring you though."

"Okay," I said. I went up stairs and grabbed a bag of clothes just in case we stayed the night. Then I got in the cop car. When we pulled up to the house and I saw Alice come outside.

"Hey guys!" she said.

"Hey," Emmett and I said. We walked inside and Esme hugged us.

"What are you kids doing here?" she asked.

"We were bored at our house so we came here," I said, "Charlie said it was okay as long as the cops drove us."

"Okay," she said. Then she left.

I saw Rose come down the stairs, her eyes lit up when she saw Emmett. "Emmett!" she said. Then she jumped into his arms. I smiled, I wanted that. I wanted to be able to see someone and have that just make everything better. I did have someone who did that for me. It was Edward.

"Come sit, Bella," Alice said, I could tell she was trying to distract me. It's hard to think about good things when the man you love is gone and you just wish he knew how you felt.

**EPOV**

"We'll get her you know," James said.

"No you wont," I said. He actually thought that he could get Bella. He wont even lay a finger on her. She's mine… Well not now, but when I get out of here she will be…. If I get out of here.

**BPOV**

We were sitting on the couch and one of the cops came inside. "Where's your parents?" he asked, looking at Alice.

"My mom's in the kitchen," she said, "Why?"

"Can you ask her to come in here?" he asked.

"Sure," Alice said. She got up and got Esme.

"What's going on?" Esme asked as she walked in.

"Mrs. Cullen," the cop said, "They found Edward. He's at the hospital right now and they have James in custody. We can take you to go see him."

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe he was okay. They actually found him, and he was okay! When we got to the hospital we met Carlisle in the waiting room.

Esme ran over and hugged him, "Have you seen him yet?" she asked.

"No not yet," he said.

Then a doctor walked out, "Hello," he said, "My name is Dr. Morgan, I'm Edward's doctor. Edward has a few cuts and bruises and 2 broken ribs. Other than that he's just really shaken up. He's very lucky." He got quiet for a second.

"What else?" Carlisle said, "Don't forget that I'm a doctor, I know there's more."

Dr. Morgan smiled, "Well it's not really "more"," Dr. Morgan said, "It's just… When he first got here he was unconscious. He was saying the name Bella repeatedly." I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. Emmett walked over and pulled me into his arms. "I just thought that was something you'd want to know."

"Can we see him now?" I asked.

"Yes," Dr. Morgan said, "Follow me."

**EPOV**

"I need you to tell me what happened," the cop said.

"I was walking into the school and I got hit on the head with something," I said, "When I woke up I was in a room tied to a chair. James was there and he was telling me how he was going to get Bella…Bella's okay right?"

The cop smiled, "Bella's fine," he said, "She and your other family and close friends have had cops watching the since you were taken." I sighed in relieve, "Anything else?"

"No," I said.

"Edward!" I looked and saw my mom coming in. She ran up to me and gave me a hug. I flinched at the pain when hugged me.

"Careful," Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry," she said, stepping back.

"It's fine," I said smiling, "Just a few ribs." I looked and saw Bella in the back by Emmett, tears in her eyes. It killed me to see her so upset. I opened my arms, "Come here, Bella," I said. I ran over and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"Shhh," I said, "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is," she said, "He took you because of me."

"He was crazy, Bella. It has nothing to do with you, but it's okay now," I said, "Everyone's okay now."

She sat up so she was looking at me, "I love you so much," she said, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before. All I could think about was if something happened to you I never got a change to tell you. I think I would've killed myself."

I pulled her back into my arms and kissed her head, "I love you too, Bella," I said, "I love you so much. You're the only thing that reminded me I couldn't give up, that I had to get away. I had to get away so I could see you again, so I could hold you," I kissed her head, "So I could kiss you. So I could tell you how much I love you." I heard her crying in my arms. I pulled her closer, ignoring the pain.

I heard someone else crying. I looked up and saw every girl in the room crying; I had forgotten they were there. I smiled at them and looked down at Bella.

"One more thing, Love," I said.

"Hum," she said looking up at me.

"Don't ever say anything about killing yourself again," I said.

She laughed, along with everyone else in the room. "Okay," she said.

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

Edward was aloud to go home a couple of days later. We were laying in his bed talking. I had my head on his chest and his arms were around my waist.

"What do you think everyone at school will think?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" he asked.

I smiled, "No," I said.

"Then I don't care," he said, "I love you no matter what they say."

I turned around and kissed him, "I love you too," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

I could hear people talking outside of Edward's car when we pulled up to the school.

"Oh my god, he's back."

"Forget that, someone else is in his car!"

"Who's in his car?"

"Is he with someone?"

Edward could obviously hear too, because he smiled and leaned over and kissed me. Then he got out of the car and walked around to my door. I stepped out and he smiled and took my hand.

"He's with Bella!"

"Since when?"

"Don't they hated each other?"

"Obviously not, dumbass!" that one was Rose answering as she walked past. I couldn't help but laugh. It was a stupid question.

"You two are the talk of the school," Emmett said.

"I can tell," I said.

"Bitch," Tanya said as she walked by.

"Hell no!" Emmett said.

"Emmett!" I said. I had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**EPOV**

I was sitting with some guys on the bleachers at gym. I was texting Bella, so I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. Then Mike said, "Right, Edward?"

I put my phone away, "What?" I said.

"Bella got a boyfriend," he said. Wow he's slow. I wanted to say "Yeah I'm the guy, dumbass." But I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Yeah," I said.

"Who the hell would want to be with her," he said, "She's a bitch."

I pulled my phone out to my wallpaper and showed him the picture of me and Bella, "Me," I said.

"What?" he said shocked.

"I'm her new boyfriend," I said, "And I don't appreciate people talking about my girlfriend."

"Why are you with her?" he said, "You hate her. She's a bitch!"

"I told you not to do it," I said. Then I got up and hit him, or beat the shit out of him I guess is better.

"Edward!" I heard the coach yell. Then I was lifted of Mike, "Emmett escort Mr. Cullen to the deans."

….

I was in the deans and I couldn't keep still. "Edward," the dean said, "I don't want to have to call the cops. I don't want to do that to your family, but I might have to if you don't calm down."

"He was talking about my girlfriend!" I said.

"Bella?" he said, "Right?"

"Yeah," I said.

"You and I both know whatever he said isn't true," he said.

"He still said it!" I said.

Then the phone rang, "Yes? Okay, explain everything to her so she doesn't have a panic attack or something, she's never been called here before. Then send her back." Then he hung up. I walked over and stared out the window. I saw Mike being taken in a stretcher. I chuckled.

I heard the door open behind me, "Ms. Swan!" the dean said, "Please get him to calm down."

Turned and saw Bella, "You called Bella?" I said.

"Thought she could try," he said with a shrug.

"Edward," Bella said, "What happened?"

"He was talking about you," I said.

She smiled, "Well, thank you for defending me," she said, "But you need to calm down."

"No," I said.

She came over and grabbed my hand, "Please," she said, "For me?" How could I say no to that. So I just nodded and pulled her close to me.

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

**5 years later**

I heard the song begin and I smiled, knowing it was my turn to walk down the isle. I can't believe this is really happening, Edward and me are really getting married! I feel like I've been waiting for this my whole life, the day I could walk down the isle and Edward would be there at the end waiting for me.

Then the doors opened, this is it, here comes the rest of my life….

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STAYING WITH ME THROUGH THIS STORY! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**LOVE**

**NYKIDDO**


End file.
